Poison
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Billy Batson finds out his birth mothers name and goes to meet her, sadly meeting with Lana Lang doesn't end well for him. NOT FOR LANA FANS.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Billy POV**

"Billy" the social worker, Alice Dawson smiles, "I have some good news."

I squirm in the seat opposite her desk, good news with social workers usually mean a new foster home.

"The woman who gave you up for adoption contacted our offices" she smiles.

I freeze, I know of course that the Batson's adopted me but I never really thought about my biological family, "My….my mother talked to you?" I can't help playing with the blue stone I wear around my neck, Mom and Dad told me it was from my birth parents and they wanted me to never take it off.

"No" she sounds hesitant, "She came to us because she wanted to come clean with everything she's not proud of before she dies. She worked in a lab, a woman pained her a lot of money to remove the baby she was carrying and put it-you in a pod to grow before giving you up."

Science these days are so weird, so is my life that news I was grown in a pod doesn't even phase me, "What did she say about my parents?"

She looks at her papers, "She only met your mother, apparently she was three and a half months along with you when she went to the scientist and had just come out of a catatonic state, she had something she needed to do and couldn't afford the time it would take to carry and deliver you herself."

But she didn't just have an abortion, she spent a lot of money to keep me alive before giving me up, that means she had to care about me, "What's my Mother's name?" I ask quietly.

She frowns, "I'm sorry Billy, seeing as she wasn't the one who gave you up we need to speak to her and officially have her claim you or give up her rights, and find out if there's any other family willing to take you in."

_"No" I look her in the eye, "I need to ask her myself, know why she spent all that money to keep me alive if she was just going to give me up."_

_She shakes her head, "Its against our policy to give out biological parents information without their express permission" at the same time she's saying that she turns her papers around, so I can see the name, "I know it's a silly rule" she continues, "I grew up in the system myself. I never liked that rule and if I had a chance to find out who they were I'd take it" she smiles before getting up, opening her window and leaving the room._

_I smile to her as she leaves before jumping out the window._

_After making sure I've lost anyone who would have followed me I search my birth mothers name then fly to Paris to track her down, my apparently my birth mother is a world-famous fashion designer known as LL, short for Lana Lang._

_I sneak into her show and into the back, then knock on her door._

_"Come in!" she calls._

_ I take I deep breath and open the door, seeing her (I look so much like her) on the other side of the room checking her make up, "Miss Lang?"_

_"Yes" she turns around, dropping her eyeliner when she sees me, "William" she breathes backing away further, "You tracked me down."_

_I nod, "Yeah, I'm sorry for the surprise I just wanted to meet you Miss Lang."_

_"Close the door" she instructs._

_I do so and walk closer to her, feeling a bit sick, guess I'm more nervous than I thought._

_"Stay over there" she tells me, making me pause. "Why are you here? Because I'll say it now I don't want to be your mother."_

_I do my best to ignore the stab of pain at those words, "I just wanted to meet you Miss Lang, learn where I come from, who my family is, I promise you never have to see me again if after."_

_She pauses, "Did anyone come with you? Or anyone know you're here?"_

_I shake my head, "No just me."_

_"Good" she smirks, before pressing something on her phone that locks down the room, "I can't have you talking to anyone else about me being your mother William," she walks closer and the sick feeling gets stronger, I collapse to the ground._

_"When I gave you up I was showing kindness, I could have just killed you then" she lends down and grabs my hair, the pain gets even worse if that's possible._

_"T-hen why put me i-in that pod? Wh-why not abort me?" I gasp out, trying not to scream, why am I in so much pain?_

_"I tried" she says bluntly, "Sadly your fathers super genes made it impossible, which is why I put you in the pod, I even shown you kindness, I could have had them turn it off at any time or killed you once you had that rock around your neck, but back then I had a much softer heart."_

_The stone? _

_"Looks like you inherited at least your fathers weakness" she continues pulling me close, "See he is deadly allergic to these meteor rocks, when I got myself powers it came with the side-effect of absorbing them, being near me is killing you" she smirks._

_"Why?" I gasp out, "I ha-haven't done anything to you?"_

_She hits my head against the floor, "If word got out I have a son your father will look into me, find out what else I hid from him, I don't need that boy scout digging into my business."_

_Boy scout?...no way, I'm over thinking it, not possible._

_She picks me up, "I'm thinking accidental death" she move over to the table and cuts off the end of one of her fingernails, which glows green for a minute before it stops and she forces it down my throat, "Just to make sure you don't fight me" she smirks before superspeeding outside, across the city and to the train tracks._

_"Please, don't!" I beg, feeling like I'm going to pass out, "Do-do you really want to kill a kid? Your son?"_

_She pauses, pity appearing in her eyes, "I'm sorry William, I really am. But I've sacrificed to much to lose everything I've built because of a little kid" she look down the tracks just as a train come in site, "They'll label you a dumb kid playing chicken on the tracks, its not the best way to go but not the worse either. Goodbye William."_

_She drops me on the tracks and speeds away._

_I look to the train that's about to hit me and yell "SHAZAM!" and fly as fast as I can, but crash down only a few miles from the tracks, I'm still feeling the poison._

_That shouldn't be possible, when I turn into Cap injuries are left behind._

_I can't fly any further, doing the only thing I can think of I activate my emergency League beacon._

_Minutes later Flash appears in front of me, "Cap!" he yells knelling down next to me, "You do not look good, what happened?"_

_"Po-poison" I speak, "She is it- made me swal-low one of her fing-ernails, its poisoning me fro-from the inside."_

_He looks me over again, a confused expression crossing his face, "This looks like kryptonite poisoning."_

_I look to my hands, which are turning green and my veins are bulging a darker green, "W-what's kryptonite?" its not something I've ever heard of. _

_"Flash" Superman lands not to far away, "What's wrong with…." He stumbles back, looking sick himself._

_"Severe kryptonite poisoning" he tells him with a meaningful look._

_Before I can ask can the big deal about kryptonite is I pass out, letting the darkness take me._

_I blink awake hearing a beeping sound, opening my eyes I see I'm in the Watchtower medbay and the beeping is the heart rate monitor._

_"We got all the Green K out of you" Green Arrow tells me, sitting in the seat next to my bed._

_"Thanks" I smile sincerely, I would be dead if they hadn't._

_"So" he speaks leaning back in his chair casually, "How come you didn't tell us you're a alien?"_

_What? I blink, "I'm not a alien" I reply._

_He blinks himself, "Did your adoptive tell you you're a Meta or something?"_

_"How did you know I was adopted?" I sit up in surprise, no one in the League knows anything about me, how would he know that?_

_He smirks, "Let me guess, they adopted you in 1989 from a town called Smallville in Kansas? That's when the others got here."_

_"Ollie" Superman sighs walking in, "Maybe you should let me tell him, trust me teasing someone is not a great way to learn about this."_

_Oliver pouts a little but nods._

_I'm not a alien, I….i have to tell them, I won't lie. "I wasn't adopted in 1989" I insist._

_"Were you in the system for a few years?" Superman ask with a sad look, "It must have been hard. Having powers like your in the foster homes would have been….."_

_"No" I cut him off, "I mean…..I wasn't born yet then… Shazam!" the lighting hits and I turn back to normal._

_Superman and Green Arrow share a started look, "Your 8!" Ollie blinks at me._

_"10" I correct._

_"You….look like Lana" Superman says mostly to himself._

_"Lana Lang?" I ask, "Yeah….she's my bio Mom."_

_Oliver looks to Superman with a grin, "Wait, wait let me do the math….. you and Lana were a thing around that time right plus the allergy to kryptonite" he grinning, "Can I be there when you tell Lois?"_

_Superman is my….Dad? I look to him picking out similarities, he seems to be doing the same._

_Superman shakes his head, "Brainiac put her in a catatonic state for three months, then she vanished for seven months, if she had been pregnant she would have still been when she came back or just of had him, there's no way."_

_"Point" Ollie agrees, "I saw her at Chole's wedding in that tiny black dress. There was no were in that dress to hide 30 pounds of baby weight."_

_Superman sends him a look. _

_"I was told I was moved to some kind of pod when I was three and a half months along" I admit, playing with my stone._

_ Superman's eyes focus on the stone, "Were did you get that?"_

_"I've always had it" I admit, "I was told my birth parents gave it to me, said to never take off."_

_"And you haven't" Ollie nods to himself._

_"Why?" I question, "Its just a rock."_

_"Its not" Superman shakes his head, "It blue kryptonite."_

_"Kryptonite?" I blink, "If I've been were it my whole life and its deadly how am I still….around?"_

_"Different colours have different effects" he explains, "Green is deadly, blue takes our powers away and red takes away our_ _inhibitions."_

_Takes away powers? If I take it off I'll have powers like Superman._

_"Why do you have powers if you're not using the ones you got from dad?" Oliver asks curiously._

_"A wizard picked me as his champion" I admit, "He said I was pure of heart and gave me the powers, including the power to turn into a grown up."_

_"Right" Ollie rolls his eyes and mutters something about weird ass magic._

_"Why would Lana give you a piece of kryptonite?" Superman asks, concerned._

_"So I wouldn't have powers and put together who my dad is from them I guess" I reply, thinking._

_"Why didn't she tell me?" He wonders many emotions covering his face, "She knows I would have taken you in, why do this?"_

_"She said if you knew she kept something like this from you you'd look into her other business and she couldn't risk that" I explain softly, the fact that my mother tried to kill me at the front of my mind and making me want to cry. _

_Oliver and Superman share a look, "When did you speak to her?" Ollie questions._

_"Today" I reply, "She was the one….she was the one who poisoned me with Green K."_

_"Lana wouldn't do that!" Superman protest immediately, "I know her, she would never hurt anyone! Especially her own child!"_

_"Like she wouldn't work with Lex on 33.1 or kidnap Lionel Luthor and keep him locked up for months or set up a fake charity that's really a monitoring station or steal 10 million from Lex or fake her own kidnapping to distract you while getting a mad scientist to give her superpowers" Ollie raises an eyebrow. "Clark none of us said anything at the time cause you how much you loved her and knew you wouldn't listen, but she isn't a good person, all she ever wanted from being with you was the power of dating someone more powerful than a locomotive." _

_Superman gets up and walks to the door, "Your wrong, I'm going to ask Lana myself."_

_"So your saying I'm lying to you?" I ask, crossing my arms._

_He pauses, he knows I never lie, everyone in the League knows it, if there's something I don't want then to know I just won't talk, they know I would never lie. "The Lana I knew wouldn't do this" he speaks quietly._

_"Clark she hasn't been that Lana Lang in a very long time" Oliver sighs, "She may not be married to Lex anymore but once a Luthor."_

_She was a Luthor?...yeah that make sense._

_Oliver outs a hand on Clark's shoulder, "Clark I think Batman or one of the others should handle this, its too personal."_

_Superman stays still for a long time before sighing and calling Batman, asking him to look into Lana Lang._

_"We should give your adoptive's a call" Oliver tells me, after Superman is done talking to Batman, "Make up a story or tell them about your alien side whatever….do they know about your cape?"_

_"They died when I was five" I admit, looking away when I see pity in their eyes._

_"Foster parent?" Superman asks quietly._

_I shake my head, "I take care of myself."_

_Superman frowns, "I see."_

_"I am fine how I am" I tell him before he can worry to much, "I've been taking care of myself for years I don't need anyone jumping in now."_

_"Everyone needs a family…." Clark tells me, stopping realising he doesn't know my name._

_"Billy" I supply._

_"Billy" he smiles, "Billy I know you've been on your own for a long time but you don't have to be. I'd like to get to know you as more than a teammate and I'm sure my Mom would love a grandchild to spoil."_

_Ollie snorts, "Yeah no kidding, last time I stay at the farm I eat my weight in pie and was mothered more than I have been since my Mom died. That woman is a freaking saint."_

_Superman smiles._

_I can't help my curiosity, "Farm? Like with cows and chickens and all that? Cool! Do you have horses? Can you teach me to ride please, I've always wanted to ride a horse!" I turn my head away, not meaning to have babbled, I've always wanted to spend time on a real farm._

_Clark smiles brighter, "Yes we have horses and I'd be happy to teach you to ride Billy."_

_I'm falling into it aren't I? before I know it I'm going to be living with him._

_"Give it a try kid" Ollie encourages seeing my hesitant look, "Trust me there are worse things than spending time on Kent farm."_

_Would it really hurt to try having a family again? A kind grandma and hero dad sounds pretty nice…. "Okay."_

_**ONE-SHOT.**_


End file.
